


Headlights

by areneecz



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Boyfriends, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hands, Happy, Holding Hands, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Names, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Paranormal, Paranormal Investigators, Pet Names, Relationship(s), Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areneecz/pseuds/areneecz
Summary: The car ride home after an adventure-fueled trip.





	Headlights

The vehicle hummed, wheels churning below, the engine purring happily as it pulled away from the airport with ease. The two within sat, tiredly and contently as they reeled from the events of the days previous, the jet lag that plagued them. A trip as busy as any other, from California, to Mexico, and finally ending in Kansas, a trip solely fueled by true dedication and obsession with the paranormal, the topic of ghosts and demons, the very definition of the supernatural itself. In California the two visited the Winchester house, a castle of haunting features, doors to nothing, staircases to ceilings, open entrances to dead drops, in Mexico the fear only grew in intensity, the horrifying Island of the Dolls, a barren landscape of abandonment, rotting plastic left behind, fraying string barley capable of holding up the occupied weight. And finally, the trip to Kansas, the Sallie House, a house wracked with terrifying history, the true experience of paranormal horror, true explanation lost to the years that followed, time itself.

"Hey." Ryan nudged, one hand tight on the wheel as the other momentarily prodded Shane's shoulder. The taller man stirred, skull rolling against the headrest as his eyes tiredly flickered. The shadow of the darkened vehicle drew away any attention from the dark bags of drowsiness shaping the two's faces. "Don't go falling asleep on me, it's a long drive home." He noted, a tired purse to his lips as he smiled gently, eyes observant on the road ahead as his counterpart beside shifted tiredly, hands furling to pull his jacket closer, to gain warmth.

"Remind me to never accompany you on another **_supernatural splurge_** ever again." Shane groaned in response, hands tightly balled as they raised to rub at tired eyes. His long legs sprawled out, suffocating within the tiny space the car provided. He hated it, he himself was more of a backseat filler, content with the amount of space it provided him to coexist within. Lips curled, the smaller man beside chuckling contently as he flashed pearly whites, a tired smile, true and wide covering his face as he audibly scoffed. "If any planned future excursions involve air travel or jet lag, count me out." He teased, a groggy tone taking hold of his usual voice as he finally managed to pull himself up, to sit upright.

"Supernatural splurge, future excursions?" Ryan repeated, the reply a humorous one as he held it hostage, Shane's words a constant memory in his head as he replayed the scene. The small moments they shared felt massive, nothing was every small, the expeditions, the supernatural binges, it was infinitely rolling, forever sprawled out, history in the making. "Those are some big words, Madej." He retorted, one foot firm against the floor as the other gently nudged the petal, hand curled around the steering wheel as a gentle laugh escaped his mouth.

"Bigger than you, Bergara." Shane teased in unison, resorting to height, it was what they were both famously known for, teasing each other over the things unable to be changed, a lovey-dovey sort of teasing, something neither of them took to heart. "Though that's not saying much." He added with a wink, a snort as arms crossed over his chest, lanky leg raising to teasingly tap at Ryan's, not too long, long enough to make a point, but not long enough to dilute, distract.

"Being small ain't bad." Ryan hummed, rolling his eyes at the other as he noted the quiet laugh escaping, the dry cough, the chuckle that shook the other's chest. Hands halted, pausing and shifting as they turned, wheels shifting to veer past parked cars and suffocating traffic. "I fit you perfectly, don't I?" He questioned, a kind thought within the recesses of his mind as he remembered the nights previous, the time spent pressed together, spooning, hand-in-hand as they held each other, silently held together as love flourished behind windows, walls, and closed doors.

"Mhm." Shane hummed, silent as he thought, lips joining together as hands effortlessly lolled, too tired to raise and hide the reddening hue of his flesh, the blush that overtook his cheeks. It was very rare for Ryan to best Shane, to get the upper hand, very rarely did it happen, only when he was tired or allowing. "I suppose." He interjected, a kind shape to his features as he lopsidedly turned, head rolling to the side as he watched Ryan, hungry eyes taking in his features.

"Two _really_ deformed puzzle pieces that somehow fit together." Ryan visualized, a teasing notion escaping his pursed lips as he purred contently. Shane's warm eyes bore heartfelt holes in his form, stare atop the other as he sat, watching. Ryan drove, focusing on the road even if it was the last thing he wanted to do, even if all he wanted to do was stare right back, take in the color and warmth of the one beside him. "If you force em' hard enough." He chuckled warmly, one hand firm on the wheel as one interjected, moving to brush at Shane's hair, pushing it from his eyes as he furled the collection behind his ear before returning his eyes to the road.

"Ain't nothing about us is forced, baby." Shane cooed, the pet name earning an immediate reaction, a purr of happiness echoing from Ryan's throat as he took a quick look beside him, eyes flickering over the tan features of the other before returning to the road, the image crystal clear in his mind as he hummed contently. "We were made for each other." He finished, building off the analogy as he perked up, form ripped from a slouch as he sat up, neck stretching as he reached over, lips parted as they laid a kiss against the warm skin of Ryan's neck.

"It that true?" Ryan teased, hand reaching aside as one stayed firmly planted on the wheel, the other searching out Shane's hand fingers meeting, joining together as he raised his own, pulling the other with him as he pressed a warm kiss to the back of Shane's hand, skin below cold as his lips danced over the tensed skin. "Made for each other?" He questioned, lips continuously shifting over the flesh as he kept the other close, hand pressed to his cheek as he dragged the flesh of Shane's hand against his face, a soft and soothing notation.

"You know it." Shane hummed, eyes fluttering as they fought sleep, fought the concept of tiredness, fighting to stay awake, to experience the ride home with the one beside him, no matter how much he wanted to sit back and sleep it out. "Hand in hand, heart to heart." He recited, a quote trapped within the recesses of his mind as his eyes twinkled lovingly, a pause as he rolled to watch the other.

"I love you." Ryan informed with a dopey eyeroll, fingers dancing through Shane's as he hummed contently, fingers braiding together as they sat as one. The wheel was focused on as the other groggily blinked, a slow stare as eyelids fluttered, fought. He sat, curling deeper into the form of the chair as he nuzzled closer to Ryan. "I _fucking_ love you, Shane." He added, the curse sharp on his tongue as it fluttered into the open space of the occupied vehicle, response earning a sweet hum.

"Potty mouth." Shane teased, grip firm around Ryan as he rubbed at the smooth skin of the smaller man's hand, fingers dancing over edges and creases, over the soft skin and smooth nails, pausing as he took in every line indent, every perfection and imperfection. "I love you too." He added with a hum, a happy purr escaping his mouth, a nuzzle to the cushioned chair as he contently sat, happily watching the other drive the long distance home.


End file.
